Mystic Falls vs Hogwarts Light vs Darkness
by MissCissyJedusor
Summary: Voldemort convoque les Originels, les habitants de Mystic Falls débarquent au manoir Serpentard et ceux-ci vont à Poudlard, Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment va réagir Harry ? Ces personnes seront des ennemis ou des alliés ? Pour le savoir venez et suivez leurs histoires. SLASH,Homophobe ne lisaient pas. Attention : CROSS-OVER ! Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries ! En panne d'inspi dsl.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici le Premier Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclamer : l'univers Harry Potter et celui de Vampire Diaries ne nous appartient pas seul l'histoire racontée nous appartient.

Genre : Humor/Romance/Adventure.

Couples : Klaus/Caroline/Tyler – Stefan/Elena/Damon – Bonnie/Kol – Rebekah/Matt – Katherina/Draco (future) – Harry/Tom (future) – Elijah/Ginevra (future) – Hermione/Ron – Theodore/Luna (future) – Blaise/Pansy.

Personnages principaux : Klaus Mikaelsson - Caroline Forbes - Tyler Lockwood - Stefan Salvatore - Elena Gilbert - Damon Salvatore - Bonnie Bennet - Kol Mikaelsson - Rebekah Mikaelsson - Matt Donovan - Katherina Petrova - Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter - Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) - Elijah Mikaelsson - Ginevra Weasley - Hermione Granger - Ronald Weasley - Theodore Nott - Luna Lovegood - Blaise Zabini - Pansy Parkinson.

Bon place au Premier Chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Révélation, nouvelle amitié et nouvelle famille

Plus Harry réfléchissait plus il doutait. Il fit une liste où il marqua tout ce qui le dérangeait :

*Hermione : elle le traite comme un gamin, le considère comme un idiot fini, incapable de s'en sortir seul et ne se préoccupe pas de la mort de Sirius ni du traitement que les Dursley lui font subir.

*Ron : il est jaloux de lui, dès qu'ils rencontrent un problème de taille, il l'abandonne, comme Hermione il ne se préoccupe pas de la mort de Sirius ni de son traitement chez les Dursley.

*Dumbledore : il considère la mort de Sirius comme un dommage collatérale, il était venu à la conclusion que le vieux fou se servait de lui comme d'une arme pour détruire le Lord Noir, il lui cachait beaucoup trop de choses même Ron et Hermione en savent plus sur ce qu'il se passe et sur la guerre que lui.

*Mme Weasley : il doutait d'elle le prenait pour un gamin ayant besoin d'être protégé, alors qu'il avait affronté Voldemort plus de fois que les membres de l'ordre réunis.

*les seules personnes en qui il avait encore confiance étaient Luna, Ginevra, Neville, Fred et George.

Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il alla ouvrir, car sa soi-disant famille étaient parties voir un match de football. Devant lui se tenait deux personnes, une jeune femme blonde qu'il trouvait mignonne et un jeune homme brun qui tenait une batte de baseball à la main, celui-ci pris la parole.

-Salut je suis Kol et voici ma sœur Rebekah.

-Salut, dit cette dernière, on est venu voir Dudley, tu es Harry n'est-ce pas on nous a parlé de toi.

Rebekah fut choqué de la ressemblance entre Harry et son petit frère décédé de maladie Guerand, Kol se fit la même réflexion. Harry les fis entrer dans le séjour et leur demanda s'ils étaient nouveaux dans le quartier, ils répondirent que oui. Pendant qu'Harry et Rebekah parlaient Kol mit un léger coup de batte sur la tête d'Harry qui perdit connaissance. Les originels emmenèrent Harry au manoir Serpentard. Harry reprit connaissance devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seule chose qu'il dit fut :

-Et merde ! Pourquoi lui ?

Les quatre originels éclatèrent de rire. Bellatrix les fusilla du regard : on ne touche pas à son mage noir.

-Est oui mon pauvre petit Potty c'est moi.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis Klaus Mikaelsson, voici mon frère Elijah et tu as déjà fait la connaissance de mon frère Kol et de ma sœur Rebekah.

-Oh merde les originels... Je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux.

Rebekah se mit à rire, Kol le regarda interrogateur, Elijah et Klaus échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Harry regarda Voldemort et le vit jeune et apparemment vampire (Aaaaaah !)

-Tu n'as aucun goût mon pauvre Potter. S'exclama le Lord Noir.

-Ma façon de m'habiller t'emmerde.

Voldemort le regarda outré. Les originels explosèrent de rire.

-Endoloris. S'écria Bellatrix.

Harry contra aisément le maléfice ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Harry afficha son sourire made in by Potteriènne "I Am the Best".

-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça. Demanda Rebekah

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est mon problème. Rétorqua Harry.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça !

-Est pourquoi pas ?

-La ferme, s'énerva la blonde originelle.

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-Elle t'a dit de répondre, s'énerva Klaus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, alors vos gueules !

-Ferme la tienne d'abord, ajouta Kol.

Après une demi-heure de disputes Elijah intervint en disant :

-Rebekah, montre sa chambre à Harry.

Rebekah emmena Harry à l'étage privé du Lord et lui montra les appartements.

Alors, ici ce sont les tient, à ta gauche il y a ceux de Kol à ta droite ceux de Klaus, en face des tiens les miens à ma gauche ceux du Lord et à ma droite ceux d'Elijah.

A ce moment Harry compris qu'il était cerné, il entra dans ses appartements, qui étaient composés d'un salon dans les tons clairs, avec des meubles de bois sombre. Une porte menant à une chambre toujours dans les tons clairs, un lit à baldaquin en bois sombre avec des draps couleur crème, quelques meubles en bois sombre, une tapisserie couleur crème. Une porte menant à un dressing remplis de vêtements, une autre porte menant à une grande salle de bain composée d'une baignoire en forme de petite piscine, un lavabo avec un miroir. Après avoir visité les lieux Rebekah le laissa s'installer en lui disant :

-Tes affaires sont dans le dressing, le repas est servi à sept heures, je viendrais te chercher.

Harry hocha la tête. Une fois que la jeune fille fut partie, Harry se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer ; son kidnapping plus ses désillusions sur ses amies et son traitement chez les Dursley faisait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse en supporter plus. Il pleurait encore lorsque Rebekah vint le chercher une heure plus tard. Elle entra dans la chambre et dès qu'elle le vit en larmes, elle le prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Harry se laissa aller dans cette étreinte rassurante. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le jeune homme raconta sa misérable vie de sa naissance à aujourd'hui à la jeune femme.

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas changer ton passé, mais je te promets d'être là pour toi dans le futur... quoi qu'il arrive.

Le jeune homme ne mit pas un seul instant sa parole en doute, car de ce qu'il savait sur les originels est qu'ils tiennent toujours leurs promesses.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger Voldemort s'impatientait et houspillait ses mangemorts. Les trois frères Mikaelsson s'inquiétait pour leur petite sœur. Quand soudain la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et Rebekah entra en tenant Harry par la main. Tout le monde vit qu'Harry avait pleuré longuement grâce à ses yeux rougis. Rebekah s'excusa pour leurs retards et ils s'assirent côte à côte ce qui plaça Harry entre Kol et Rebekah. Klaus jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa petite sœur. Voldemort demanda à Harry où étaient ses chers amis, ce qui refit pleurer le garçon qui se rappela que ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Rebekah gifla Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et lui hurla :

-Tu ne sais rien de sa vie pauvre con !

Elle sortit en trainant Harry derrière elle.

* * *

Au beau milieu du silence gêné qui venait de s'installer, Kol sorti :

-Bon appétit

Ses deux frères et lui explosèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Voldychounet. Rebekah tenait Harry dans ses bras, le jeune homme s'était endormi, elle le trouvait adorable. A ce moment, ses frères arrivèrent et virent la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

-Alors ? Demanda Elijah

-Alors, quoi ? rétorqua la jeune femme

-Bekah ... grogna Klaus

-D'accord.

Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'Harry lui avait confié. Cette nuit-là, les quatre originels décidèrent de protéger Harry et de devenir sa nouvelle famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici le Second Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Excusez-moi du retard pour la publication de ce chapitre.

Disclamer : l'univers Harry Potter et celui de Vampire Diaries ne nous appartient pas seul l'histoire racontée nous appartient.

Genre : Humor/Romance/Adventure.

Couples : Klaus/Caroline/Tyler – Stefan/Elena/Damon – Bonnie/Kol – Rebekah/Matt – Katherina/Draco (future) – Harry/Tom (future) – Elijah/Ginevra (future) – Hermione/Ron – Theodore/Luna (future) – Blaise/Pansy.

Personnages principaux : Klaus Mikaelsson - Caroline Forbes - Tyler Lockwood - Stefan Salvatore - Elena Gilbert - Damon Salvatore - Bonnie Bennet - Kol Mikaelsson - Rebekah Mikaelsson - Matt Donovan - Katherina Petrova - Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter - Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) - Elijah Mikaelsson - Ginevra Weasley - Hermione Granger - Ronald Weasley - Theodore Nott - Luna Lovegood - Blaise Zabini - Pansy Parkinson.

Bon place au Second Chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les Originels + Harry et La bande des Serpentard

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulées : les tentatives de meurtres sur Harry c'étaient succédées. Bellatrix et Narcissa découvrir le secret d'Harry un soir alors que celui-ci pleurait, elles le réconfortèrent et lui promirent de le protéger, même Bella fini par comprendre Harry et s'attacher à lui. Les tentatives de meurtres furent arrêtée par Bellatrix, celle-ci se rapprocha beaucoup d'Harry et devint une mère pour celui-ci et Cissy devint une tante.

Les mangemorts apprirent à connaître Harry et découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque du héros que celui-ci montrait face à ses ennemis, c'est à dire qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui en avait déjà trop vu, qu'il était fragile mais par dessus ils découvrirent une partie de son enfance. Les troupes du mage noir aimait bien Harry et certains c'étaient attaché au petit brun au orbes émeraude.

Finalement Harry commença à s'entrainer avec les originels, Voldemort ayant décidé qu'Harry soit entrainé, mais il sut que les originels avaient déjà établi un programme d'entrainement pour celui-ci.

* * *

Kol lui enseignait la torture et les armes blanches, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop au début, mais il finit par adorer ça, mais il adorait son Katana (précision d'Elijah : Katana = sabre utilisé en arts martiaux japonais) et se servait aussi de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et de deux dagues cachées l'une dans sa manche avec sa baguette et l'autre dans sa botte.

* * *

Rebekah lui apprenait à s'habiller convenablement et l'art de la manipulation par persuasion et autres moyen de manipulation, l'esprit serpentardesque d'Harry ressortit et lui facilita la tâche. Il devint dangereux car il manipulait les autres si bien que sa victime ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

* * *

Elijah lui enseignait les bonnes manières et les traditions aristocratiques et l'art de plaire aux femmes, car il manquait cruellement d'expérience en la matière (voir dans le cinq avec Cho et dans le six avec Ginny). Il l'aida aussi à prendre confiance en lui.

* * *

Klaus lui apprenait à masquer ses sentiments et émotions et à résister à l'hypnose sans veine-de-venus, il galérait d'ailleurs à résister. Il fini par réussir à résister et mettre un masque parfait.

* * *

Kol et Harry devinrent partenaire de jeux, ensemble ils faisaient connerie sur connerie dans le manoir avec parfois l'aide de Rebekah, Klaus leurs donnait souvent des idées et bien sûr Elijah les couvraient toujours ce qui rendait les habitants du manoir fou.

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Harry avançait à grands pas (précision de Kol : Normal il ne peut pas avancer à petit pas puisque c'est dans deux jours ^^) les préparatifs ce faisait tranquillement. Tous ceux qui allaient offrir un cadeau au jeune homme partaient les acheter sans qu'Harry le sache, donc pendant qu'il s'entraînait. Le jour J, ils firent grand repas, les elfes du manoir avaient préparé un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Harry. Après tout ça Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux.

Kol lui offrit une batte de baseball qu'il avait dédicacé lui-même,

Rebekah lui offrit des vêtements,

Elijah lui offrit deux livres (l'un étant la suite de l'autre) : L'art et la manière de décapiter Volume 1 et L'art et la manière de mener à bien un interrogatoire Volume 2.

Klaus lui offrit une Ferrari noir et une fiole contenant son sang mélangé à celui de ses frères et sœur, il lui expliqua que leur sang mélangé fait qu'il serait un demi-vampire il aurait les caractéristiques des vampires, mais ne serait pas obligé de boire du sang pour survivre bien qu'il devra en boire asse régulièrement),

Voldemort lui dit qu'il avait préparé un programme d'entraînement magique pour lui, car d'après celui-ci Harry en avait besoin,

Bellatrix et Narcissa lui offrirent la main de la gloire.

Harry remercia tous ceux qui lui avaient offert un cadeau, il remercia aussi le Lord, mais ne put s'empêchait de penser qu'avec sa cape d'invisibilité plus la carte des maraudeurs et maintenant avec la main de la gloire et sa transformation en mi- vampire en plus, se promener dans les couloirs de l'écoles sera encore plus facile qu'avant. Voldemort lui, vit ses dernières chances d'éliminer Potter disparaitre à son plus grand désespoir.

* * *

Le lendemain alors qu'Harry se reposait dans le jardin sous sa forme animagus : une panthère noire avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair blanche sur le front, un groupe de jeune s'approcha de l'endroit où il était.

Alors, Potter, on se prélasse dans notre coin, dit Draco.

-La ferme, dit Pansy en frappant le blond

-On est un animagus non-déclaré Potter, tu deviens méchant attention, répliqua le celui-ci sans se soucier de la jeune fille.

-En quoi ça te concerne Malfoy, répondit Harry après s'être retransformé

-Excuse-moi Harry pour tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis notre Première année, dit Pansy pour arrêter la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda Harry méfiant

-Bellatrix et Narcissa te font confiance et se sont attachées à toi donc moi aussi je peux faire ça, alors on peut être ami.

-Ouai, Theo et Blaise je n'ai rien à vous pardonner puisque vous ne m'avez rien fait alors, on peut aussi être ami.

-Ouai répondirent les deux garçons.

Harry et Draco continuèrent à ce fusiller du regard jusqu'à l'arrivée des originels. Rebekah pris les choses en main et se présenta elle et sa famille.

Un problème petit frère ? Demanda Kol ayant vu les regards qu'Harry et Draco échangèrent.

-C'est ton frère ? Demanda Draco

-Non pas de sang, mais de cœur Répondit Elijah

Theo fit les présentations de ses amis et de lui-même. Rebekah commença à parler vêtement avec Pansy, Blaise et Kol se mirent à préparer de nouvelle blagues, Theo, Elijah et Klaus parlèrent bouquin. Harry et Draco commencèrent à parler de tout et rien et se découvrir de nombreux points communs. Ils parlèrent encore pendant deux bonnes heures puis ils partirent manger.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Voldemort défia Harry en duel devant tout le monde, Rebekah et Kol voulurent intervenir, mais Elijah et Klaus les en empêchèrent. Durant le combat ils purent tous voir qu'Harry avaient beaucoup de difficultés mais qu'il arrivait à tenir bon, Voldemort découvrit comme ça que les pouvoirs d'Harry étaient bloqués et décida de les débloquer sur-le-champ. Quand les spectateurs entendirent l'incantation du lord noir ils crurent qu'il allait tuer le jeune homme. Lorsque Harry fut touché par la dite incantation il sentie une vague de magie pur sortir de son corps. Cette vague explosa et s'attaqua à la barrière de protection du manoir puis retourna en Harry qui tomba évanouit au sol. Voldemort avait senti les barrières magiques être attaquée par la magie du plus jeune, il récita une incantation en fourchelang pour restaurer les barrières. Puis il prit Harry dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Rebekah, Pansy et les sœurs Black se précipitèrent au chevet du jeune homme pour veiller sur lui. Harry se réveilla une semaine plus tard.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny, les jumeaux, Luna et Neville s'inquiétaient de ne pas recevoir de lettre de la part d'Harry. Les parents Weasley leurs disaient de ne pas s'inquiéter et Ron et Hermione ne s'en était pas rendu compte, car ils passaient tous leurs temps à critiquer Harry et à s'embrasser. Remus cherchait Harry partout jusqu'au jour où il retrouva sa trace bien sûr il ne pouvait ni voir le manoir ni y entrer. Voldemort étant le chef du manoir, il savait si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer et si ses intentions sont bonnes ou mauvaise. Lorsqu'il sût que Remus avait de bonnes intentions il décida d'envoyer Kol et Rebekah pour l'accueillir. Les deux originels s'avancèrent jusqu'à la grille d'entrée du jardin du manoir. Kol avait sa batte de baseball adorée à la main et Rebekah avait son sac-à-main Gucci et elle était prête à assommer quelqu'un avec celui-ci.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici le troisième Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Disclamer : l'univers Harry Potter et celui de Vampire Diaries ne nous appartient pas seul l'histoire racontée nous appartient.

Genre : Humor/Romance/Adventure.

Couples : Klaus/Caroline/Tyler – Stefan/Elena/Damon – Bonnie/Kol – Rebekah/Matt – Katherina/Draco (future) – Harry/Tom (future) – Elijah/Ginevra (future) – Hermione/Ron – Theodore/Luna (future) – Blaise/Pansy.

Personnages principaux : Klaus Mikaelsson - Caroline Forbes - Tyler Lockwood - Stefan Salvatore - Elena Gilbert - Damon Salvatore - Bonnie Bennet - Kol Mikaelsson - Rebekah Mikaelsson - Matt Donovan - Katherina Petrova - Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter - Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) - Elijah Mikaelsson - Ginevra Weasley - Hermione Granger - Ronald Weasley - Theodore Nott - Luna Lovegood - Blaise Zabini - Pansy Parkinson.

Bon place au Troisième Chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Pauvre Remus, des nouvelles des amis d'Harry et entraînements

Ils ouvrirent la grille et Kol hurla un bonjour retentissant au visage de Remus qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant apparaître d'un coup le manoir ainsi que deux dingues venant sans aucun doute de l'asile.

-Euh... bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? répondit Remus

-C'est nous qui posons les questions ! Alors, qui êtes-vous ? Répondit la blonde

-Remus Lupin

-Ah, comme c'est charmant. Répondit-elle en ayant l'air de s'en foutre complètement

-Je suis Kol Mikaelsson et la blonde débile c'est ma sœur Rebekah

-Eh ! Dit-elle en le frappant, elle se reprit et ajouta nous allons te conduire à Voldemort la chauve-souris.

Remus faillit s'évanouir en entendant le surnom que cette gamine donnait à Voldemort, il se demandait qui était c'est deux personnes qui semblaient ne pas craindre le Lord. Ils avaient pourtant l'air d'être asse jeune. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir après avoir traversé le jardin et promenèrent Remus d'un étage à l'autre en prétendant s'être perdu, alors que grâce à leurs sens vampirique ils savaient où se trouvait Voldemort, mais avaient décidé de faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Remus, après tout Voldemort leur avait donné carte blanche. Au bout d'un moment Remus commença à s'énerver.

-Vous êtes une bande de gamins incapables et immatures !

Rebekah énervé l'assomma d'un coup bien placé de sac-à-main Kol impressionné ne fit pour une fois aucune remarque ce qui était un miracle, il n'était pas impressionné par la force de sa sœur, mais par le fait qu'elle eut sacrifié son sac-à-main Gucci dans l'opération.

Ils le conduisirent devant la salle de réunion, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus se réveilla et hurla :

-Nan mais ça ne va pas, tu m'as assommé à coup de sac-à-main espèce de folle hystérique !

Toute la salle éclata de rire y compris Harry puis ils virent Kol mettre un grand coup de batte de baseball sur la tête de Remus qui fit un vol plané et atterrir aux pieds de Voldemort. Kol n'avait pas apprécié qu'il s'en prenne à sa petite sœur. Voldemort intervint en disant :

-Alors, tu as enfin trouvé ta place Lupin !

-Où est Harry ! Cracha Remus en se relevant

-Ici. répondit le concerné en s'avançant difficilement faut dire qu'avec Rebekah et Kol étant accroché à chacune de ses jambes il était difficile d'avancer. Remus écarquilla les yeux choqué, Harry avait l'air parfaitement à sa place, des vêtements noirs à sa taille, un katana et une épée dans le dos et il avait l'air d'avoir pris du poids et des muscles. Harry qui avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de ses deux fous préférés dis :

-Bonjour Moody, je suis heureux de te revoir, je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de ma sœur Rebekah et d'un de mes frères Kol, donc voici mes autres frères Elijah et Klaus, mes amis Draco, Theo, Pansy et Blaise ainsi que ma mère Bellatrix, ma tante Narcissa et mon oncle Lucius.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle éclatèrent de rire. Remus reprit connaissance une vingtaine de minutes plus tard toujours aux pieds du Dark Lord.

-Alors, bien dormis ? Lui demanda celui-ci

-Très bien répondit le loup ironique en se levant.

* * *

Pansy se proposa pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, car il s'était ouvert la tête en tombant sur les marches de marbre, Rebekah là suivi avec sa tête spéciale infirmière sadique. Ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout le pauvre loup qu'était Lupin.

Harry et Kol firent un pari à propos de combien de temps Remus tiendrai avant de partir en courant et en hurlant que s'était un manoir de fou. Kol paria une journée et Harry une heure.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie Remus agonisait Pansy était partie chercher des bandages et Rebekah lui recousait la tête sans avoir fait d'anesthésie locale ou préalable. Pendant que le pauvre Remus loup-garou hurlait à la mort Harry se rendait dans la salle d'entraînement où il avait rendez-vous avec The Sexy Dark Lord. Harry se dit que Voldemort était quand même sacrément canon avec sa nouvelle apparence. Il se frappa mentalement pour avoir pensé ça. Celui-ci capta son regard et eu un sourire carnassier. Harry frissonna de plaisir ou de crainte, il ne savait pas.

Bon, on le commence cet entraînement ? Demanda Harry

-Avec plaisir, répondit le vampire.

C'est un vrai pervers, mégalomane, doublé d'un psychopathe (précision d'Elijah : mégalomane = ambition, orgueil démesuré), se dit Harry.

Voldemort lui expliqua comment ils allaient procéder. Puis lui montra les différentes méthodes de méditation, une fois fait il lui dit de méditer ce que fit Harry, mais lorsque qu'on médite on a les yeux fermé et bien le Lord en profita pour mater Harry sans vergogne.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Rebekah avait enfin finis de recoudre Remus qui s'était sauvé en courant dans le jardin Elijah le rejoignit.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda poliment l'originel.

-Si vous voulez, répondit Remus étonné

-Je suis Elijah Mikaelsson, enchanté de faire votre connaissance

-Remus Lupin, moi de même.

Remus réfléchit le nom Mikaelsson lui disait quelque chose. Soudain la lumière fut dans son esprit LES ORIGINELS.

-Vous êtes un originel ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est exact et vous un loup-garou, répondit le vampire

-Mais comment ... l'odeur

-Exactement. Bon si vous voulez m'excuser j'ai à faire, déclara le brun

-Bien sûr, dit Remus.

Le loup-garou regarda le vampire brun s'éloigner Remus réfléchit puisque Elijah est un originel si Klaus, Kol et Rebekah sont sa famille biologique, alors eux aussi sont des vampires originels. L'horreur ! Kol et Rebekah ont donc plus de mille ans, mais six ans d'âge mental. Remus se mit à prier pour que ceux-ci n'aille pas à Poudlard, car il avait repris son poste de DCFM (Défense Contre les Force du Mal).

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'entraînement Harry était gêné par le regard de Voldemort, qui ne se gênait pas pour le déshabiller du regard. Harry avait l'impression d'être passé au rayon X. Les regards d'Harry et de Tom se croisèrent et se fixèrent. Harry se perdit dans les yeux rouges de Tom et celui-ci dans les orbes émeraude d'Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes qui leurs parurent durer l'éternité. Ils furent interrompus par Bellatrix.

-Maître, Rebekah, Kol, Klaus, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Theo ont entamés une partie de base-ball dans la cuisine et terrorise les elfes.

-mmmpf ... Quoi ? Nan, mais quels bandes d'imbéciles ceux-là !

* * *

Voldemort partis régler ce problème et Harry rejoignit Remus dans le jardin. Lorsqu'il arriva celui-ci lui dit :

Ginny, les jumeaux, Neville et Luna s'inquiète pour toi.

-Est pas Ronald ni Hermione ? Demanda Harry ironiquement

-Non, pas eux ils se foutent de toi et sont heureux de ta disparition.

-Je sais Elijah me l'a dit.

-Ah...

-Oui ... ah. Je vais écrire à mes amis.

* * *

Harry retourna dans ses appartement et rédigea sa lettre en ses termes :

_"Chères Ginny, Luna, Fred, George et Neville_

_Remus m'a transmis vos inquiétudes. Je vous prie de m'excuser et je tiens à vous avertir de ma présence chez Luna le 20 août à 15 h 30. Préparez vos valises pour le reste des vacances._

_ Amitiés Harry."_

Une fois la lettre fini il la donna à sa chouette Edwige.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils reçurent la lettre, ils la trouvèrent étrange (ndla : faut les comprendre elle n'est pas écrite ni présentée comme ryry le fait habituellement) mais décidèrent de faire confiance à Harry, car il était leur ami et qu'ils avaient vérifié si Harry avait bien écrit la lettre ou non et s'il n'avait pas était forcé à écrire ça ou non.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voici le quatrième Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Disclamer : l'univers Harry Potter et celui de Vampire Diaries ne nous appartient pas seul l'histoire racontée nous appartient.

Genre : Humor/Romance/Adventure.

Couples : Klaus/Caroline/Tyler – Stefan/Elena/Damon – Bonnie/Kol – Rebekah/Matt – Katherina/Draco (future) – Harry/Tom (future) – Elijah/Ginevra (future) – Hermione/Ron – Theodore/Luna (future) – Blaise/Pansy.

Personnages principaux : Klaus Mikaelsson - Caroline Forbes - Tyler Lockwood - Stefan Salvatore - Elena Gilbert - Damon Salvatore - Bonnie Bennet - Kol Mikaelsson - Rebekah Mikaelsson - Matt Donovan - Katherina Petrova - Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter - Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) - Elijah Mikaelsson - Ginevra Weasley - Hermione Granger - Ronald Weasley - Theodore Nott - Luna Lovegood - Blaise Zabini - Pansy Parkinson.

Bon place au Quatrième Chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les habitants de Mistic Falls débarquent, Harry prend conscience de ses sentiments et l'arrivée de ses amis

Harry était dans sa chambre quand Klaus vint le prévenir de l'arrivée de ses amis.

-T'as des amis ? Toi, le grand, le ténébreux Klaus Mikaelsson, dit Harry pour se moquer de son frère

-Ne te fout pas de ma tête, sale môme !

-Môa, j'auserais pas voyons, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire, Klaus rit avant de dire :

-Je suis pressé de voir ma Caroline !

-T'as une copine ?

-Mais non c'est ... euh ... seulement une amie à Rebekah.

-Mais oui bien sûr et moi je suis le pape !

-Oui, c'est juste une amie.

-Je suis sûr que toi tu aimerais qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié.

-Absolument pas !

-C'est cela oui et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?

-Bon ok, je l'aime un peu plus qu'une simple amie.

-Haha ... je le savais !

-Le problème c'est qu'elle a déjà un mec.

-T'inquiète je gère.

-Euh si tu le dis.

-Mais oui puisque je le dit.

-Bon on y va, je vais te présenter à eux. Mais pas un mot au sujet de Caroline.

-Compte sur moi. répondit Harry avec un grand sourire avant de le suivre.

* * *

Klaus laissa Harry se débrouiller est parti rejoindre sa famille. Lorsqu'Harry arriva, il vit Rebekah parler avec une fille blonde et une autre aux cheveux bruns bouclé, Kol les bras passés autour des épaules d'une fille à la peau caramel qui avait l'air d'essayer de se débarrasser de lui tout en parlant avec Elijah et un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux noir. Pendant que Klaus parlait avec un garçon blond et un autre brun qui tenait par la taille une fille identique à la brune bouclé et un garçon métis.

Harry rejoignit Voldemort, celui-ci le fit s'asseoir de force sur un des accoudoirs de son trône, le lord passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le serais avec possessivité celui-ci se sentait bien auprès du mage noir et ce bras accroché à sa taille ne le gênait pas il était plutôt content. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Kol se rappela de l'existence de son petit frère et commença à le chercher du regard, quand il le trouva il le vit assis sur l'un des accoudoirs du trône avec Voldemort trônant dessus (ce qui est tout à fait normal), un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry. Kol pour une fois muet mis quelques secondes à réagir, quand il reprit ses esprits il cria :

-Par Morgane, Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais avec Voldy ! Tout le monde se mit à regarder Harry et Voldemort sur le trône.

-Nan, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Et pis vous étiez tous en train de parler je n'allais pas vous déranger. Cria Harry tout en le poursuivant son katana à la main. Klaus attrapa son frère et Voldemort ceintura Harry avant que celui-ci décapite le vampire. Pour couper court à la dispute Klaus présenta ses amis.

-La brune aux cheveux bouclé c'est Katherine, le blond c'est Matt, celui aux cheveux noirs c'est Damon, le brun c'est son frère Stefan, la brune c'est Elena la copine de Stefan, l'amie de Kol c'est Bonnie, le métis c'est Tyler et la jolie blonde c'est Caroline.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne ta chérie. Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Nan mais ... commença Klaus, mais il fut interrompu par Caroline qui lui dit :

-Viens ici toi. En l'attirant dans un coin.

Pour couper court au silence gêné Elijah parla.

-Voici Harry Potter notre petit frère, symbole de la lumière, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Celui-Qui-Ne-Veut-Décidemment-Pas-Mourir, l'Elu, le p'tit monstre, le sale môme.

-Y en a d'autre comme celui-là ? Demanda Harry.

-Y a le p'tit emmerdeur, le crétin décérébré, le psychopathe, l'accro au katana... et encore plein d'autre.

-Pourquoi le garçon qui a survécu ? Demanda Elena

-Parce que crétine j'ai survécu à ta connerie. Dit Harry qui trouvait que la jeune femme ressemblait à Hermione, celle-ci se mit à pleurer et Stefan cria :

-Nan, mais ça va pas tu l'as fait pleurer !

-Oulala la pauvre petite chérie elle a besoin de son petit ami pour la défendre !

-Dans mes bras toi, je t'adore. S'exclama Katherine en prenant Harry dans ses bras, à cette vue Voldemort eu un pincement au cœur, mais ne sut pas ce que cela signifiait.

-Nan mais sérieusement à quoi est-ce que tu as survécu ? Demanda Bonnie, comme elle semblait proche de Kol il fit un effort pour elle.

-J'ai survécu au sortilège de la mort lorsque j'avais un an, c'est le mec trop sexy à côté de moi qui l'a lancé. Dit Harry, pendant que tout le monde était bouche bée Katherine dit :

-Toi mon cher tu fantasmes ! Viens ici tout raconter à tata Katherine.

-C'est vrai que t'es asse vieille pour être mon arrière grande tante.

- Hey, je ne suis pas si vieille.

-T'inquiète t'es toujours aussi mignonne.

-Merci t'es adorable.

Ils explosèrent de rire, tout le monde les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous, puis Harry dit à Katherine :

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi. Aller viens je vais te présenter les autres.

Tous deux sortirent de la salle, les autres interloqués les suivirent. Ils rejoignirent Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Narcissa et Bellatrix dans le petit salon Harry dit :

Les gars et les filles je vous présente Katherine. Katherine voici Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Pansy, ma tante Narcissa et ma mère Bellatrix.

Les autres arrivèrent et firent les présentations.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent Harry et Katherine s'isolèrent souvent ce qui rendit le lord irritable. Il était persuadé qu'Harry ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune femme alors que celui-ci considérait Katherine comme son alter ego féminin.

Quelques jours plus tard en pleine réunion Harry qui voulait voir la réaction du lord noir embrassa Katherine. Il lui avait demandé son accord un peu plutôt. Tout le monde fut choqué en les voyant s'embrasser. Grâce à leur connexion Harry sentit la tristesse du Dark Lord et sa blessure devant la scène ce qui le ravit pour il ne savait quelle raison. Inversement Tom sentie le contentement d'Harry et crut qu'il était heureux de l'acceptation de la brune. Harry et Katherine se séparèrent à bout de souffle et ... s'enfuir en courant de la salle. Le lord noir sortit aussi ce qui mit fin à la réunion. Tout le monde vit la colère du lord, mais ils l'attribuèrent à tort au départ des deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Katherine étaient explosé de rire. Ils repensèrent aux têtes de leurs amis. Soudain Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait été heureux de la peine de Tom. Il chercha une réponse, mais fut interrompu par Elijah qui venait d'arriver.

-Alors, comme ça Katherine est ma futur belle-sœur ?

Les deux jeunes lui expliquèrent la vérité, comme quoi ils avaient fait exprès et qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux puisque pour Harry Katherine était son alter-ego féminin.

* * *

Elijah prévint Harry qu'il l'attendait pour aller chercher ses amis. Ils rejoignirent les autres et partirent avec un portoloin, au moment où les deux hommes partirent Kol et Rebekah s'accrochèrent aux jambes d'Harry et Klaus à sa ceinture. Forcément à l'arrivée les quatre s'écrasèrent au sol, seul Elijah resta debout. Ginny, Neville, Luna et les jumeaux étaient ébahis par la scène, il faut les comprendre aussi ils voient arriver de nulle part Harry écrasé par trois personnes et une cinquième les regardant impassible. Cette personne s'avança vers eux en se présentant, il fit un baisemain aux deux filles et serra la main des trois garçons. Pendant ce temps les quatre autres s'étaient relevés et se présentèrent.

-Bonjour je suis Klaus Mikaelsson voici mon frère Kol et ma soeur Rebekah. Dit Klaus, à l'entente de son nom Kol leur fit un sourire sadique avec une lueur de folle dans le regard, Rebekah elle leur fit un grand sourire qui promettait mille et une torture. Harry dit bonjour à ses amis qui le prirent chacun leurs tours dans les bras, après ça il expliqua qui était ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

-Alors, les Mikaelsson sont les originels et ce sont ma famille. Les gars et Rebekah voici Ginevra Weasley et les jumeaux Fred et George, Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat.

-Appelait moi Ginny, je déteste mon prénom.

-Moi je trouve que vous avez un prénom magnifique Ginevra. Dit Elijah à cette phrase Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Bon on y va. Dit Harry ayant bien remarqué que son frère semblait apprécier la jeune femme et il se dit qu'il allait bien pouvoir l'embêter avec ça.

Harry sortit un autre portoloin que tout le monde attrapa et ils disparurent pour réapparaitre dans la salle de réunion en pleine réunion comme par hasard. Voldemort leur souhaita la bienvenue dans son manoir, puis Harry emmena ses amis pour leurs présenter ses amis Serpentard. Pendant que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'hurlait dessus et que Luna et Pansy les regardait d'un air blasé lasse de leurs disputes incessante, Ginny emmena Harry à l'écart pour lui parler elle avait remarqué l'échange de regard entre Harry et Voldemort. Elle avait vu le regard triste de son ami quand il avait regardé Voldemort et elle était à la fois très intriguée et curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Au départ Harry refusa de parler mais, au bout d'un moment il lui avoua la vérité sur les émotions qu'il ressentait et Ginny lui dit :

-Imbécile, c'est facile t'es amoureux ! S'écria Ginny, il resta quelques instants choqué il fut tiré de son état de choc par le rire de son amie qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis elle ajouta :

-Au faite Harry mon frère et Hermione se foutent de toi, ils te traitent dans ton dos depuis vos 11 ans.

Harry ne dit rien et se mit à pleurer, Ginny le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler et lui dit :

-Tu sais toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux et de trouver l'amour.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, pendant laquelle Harry pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Tom, Ginny lui appris aussi que c'était Hermione que l'avait forcé à vouloir sortir avec lui, alors que pour elle cela avait été seulement un amour d'enfant. Ils firent la promesse de se venger pour tout le mal qu'ils leur avaient fait.

Ils retournèrent au manoir pour aller manger et virent que leurs amis Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente, ils mangèrent puis Voldemort demanda à Harry de le suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, voici enfin le cinquième Chapitre,

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour tout ce retard. Ensuite merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les premiers.

Disclamer : l'univers Harry Potter et celui de Vampire Diaries ne nous appartient pas seul l'histoire racontée nous appartient.

Genre : Humor/Romance/Adventure.

Couples : Klaus/Caroline/Tyler – Stefan/Elena/Damon – Bonnie/Kol – Rebekah/Matt – Katherina/Draco – Harry/Tom – Elijah/Ginevra – Hermione/Ron – Theodore/Luna – Blaise/Pansy.

Personnages principaux : Klaus Mikaelsson - Caroline Forbes - Tyler Lockwood - Stefan Salvatore - Elena Gilbert - Damon Salvatore - Bonnie Bennet - Kol Mikaelsson - Rebekah Mikaelsson - Matt Donovan - Katherina Petrova - Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter - Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) - Elijah Mikaelsson - Ginevra Weasley - Hermione Granger - Ronald Weasley - Theodore Nott - Luna Lovegood - Blaise Zabini - Pansy Parkinson.

Bon place au Cinquième Chapitre

Chapitre 5 : Discussion, Poudlard Express et Répartition.

Harry suivi le Lord se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Les autres dans la salle à manger se demandaient ce que le mage noir voulait à Harry.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent aux appartements du Lord. Ils entèrent et tombèrent sur un petit salon aux couleurs chocolat rehaussé de crème, un canapé, des poufs, une petite table basse en bois sombre verni comme les autres meubles de la pièce et un énorme tapis ainsi qu'une baie vitrée menant à un balcon, on pouvait accéder au balcon par la baie vitrée qui était dans la chambre. Il y avait une porte menant à un bureau somptueux, une autre menant à la bibliothèque personnelle du Lord débordante de livres en tout genre. Et une dernière menant à une chambre magnifique avec un grand lit à baldaquin en bois sombre verni avec des draps en sois beige, quelques poufs par-ci par-là, quelques meubles en bois sombre verni, une tapisserie verte pâle et un immense tapis chocolat. Une porte menant à un immense dressing remplis de vêtements en tout genre passant de la simple tenue moldue aux robes de sorciers plus belle les unes que les autres. Une autre menant à une immense salle-de-bain, un carrelage au sol gris foncé et une tapisserie grise clair recouvrant les murs, un grand miroir faisant la largeur de la pièce, une baignoire ressemblant plus à une piscine (ndla : la même que dans la salle-de-bain des préfets mais, trois fois plus grande ^^) avec tout un tas d'option, au centre il y avait une statue magnifique représentant un ange chevauchant une licorne, l'eau arrivée au niveau du sol et de petits escaliers étaient là pour descendre dans le bain. Harry trouvait les appartements tout simplement magnifiques tout comme son propriétaire, il se mit une gilfle mentalement pour avoir pensé ça.

Après avoir visité les appartements ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour parler, Tom sur le canapé et Harry sur un pouf. Après un silence gêné Harry demanda :

Alors ?

-Alors, quoi ?

-Bah... pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi ?

-Parce que...

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que quoi, quoi ?

-Tu me fais chier. Dit Harry en se levant pour partir, mais il fut rattrapé par Tom qui lui ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Harry se retourna et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Tom qui lui demanda

C'était quoi ça avec Katherine ?

-J'en avais envie.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour voir ta réaction.

-Ma réaction, comment ça ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! S'énerva le plus jeune,

-C'est ma réaction, donc ça me concerne.

-J'en avais marre de ta réunion.

-Espèce de petit insolent !

-Et oui je suis un petit insolent que tu gardes et qui en a marre de tes questions. Dit Harry en amorçant un mouvement pour partir, mais à nouveau Tom le rattrapa et cette fois-ci l'embrassa, Harry mit quelques secondes pour réagir et au lieu de repousser le lord comme celui-ci s'y attendait il répondit au baiser. Tom passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry qui répondit tout de suite en entre ouvrant les lèvres laissant la langue du lord entrer dans sa bouche et rejoindre celle d'Harry, leurs deux langues entrèrent dans un ballet connue d'elle seule. Harry passa ses bras autour du coup de Tom pour approfondir le baisé et celui-ci croisa ses bras sur les reins du plus jeune, les rapprochant encore plus. Le baisé au début innocent devin de plus en plus passionné et fini par atteindre son apogée, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle Harry resta quelques instants dans les bras de Tom savourant ce moment avant de prendre la fuite sans demander son reste retrouver Ginny qui était dans le petit salon tranquillement installé avec tous les autres.

Il entra en trombe dans le salon les joues et les lèvres encore un peu rougies par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il attrapa Ginny et repartie avec elle aussi vite qu'il était venu, les autres se demandèrent ce qui pouvait perturber à ce point Harry même si certains d'entre eux avaient déjà une petite idée. Pendant ce temps ce temps il avait emmené Ginny dans ses appartements pour lui parler. Il lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer ainsi que ses impressions, car ça n'avait pas été comme avec Cho, Ginny ou encore Katherine pour les filles il n'avait rien ressentie.

Alors, qu'avec Tom il avait aimé ça. Après avoir fini de raconter la réaction de Ginny ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait à voir. En effet la jeune femme s'était mise à sauter partout en criant :

Je suis trop contente, je suis trop contente !

Harry se mit à regarder sa meilleur amie sous le choc lui qui était persuadé qu'elle allait être choquée et bien il s'était trompé, elle lui dit :

Fait pas cette tête, j'étais sûre qu'il en pincera pour toi.

Harry sous le choc s'évanouit, il se réveilla quelques minutes après, s'excusa auprès de Ginny et il partit demander des explications à Voldemort.

Il entra dans les appartements de celui-ci et le trouva dans la salle-de-bain visiblement sortant de la douche, car il avait une serviette autour de sa taille et sa peau était mouillée.

Harry subjugué regarda les muscles du vampire et se demanda ce qu'il y avait sous la serviette (ndla : c'est qu'il est pervers notre pitit ryry^^), ce rendant compte de ses pensées perverses, il se mit une claque mentale. Tom ne put retenir un sourire moqueur, il avait bien vu qu'Harry le matait. Celui-ci gêné regarda ses pieds trouvant le sol fichtrement intéressent. Tom demanda à Harry les raisons de sa venue à sa façon.

-Je t'ai manqué Harry, je sais que j'embrasse bien, mais quand même.

-La ferme Tom ! Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

-Pourquoi, t'as pas aimé ?

-Si, mais ce n'est pas le problème.

-Alors, comme ça t'as aimé

- Oui ... euh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Si, si c'est ce que je crois.

-La ferme, je te haïs et ça ne changera jamais ! Alors, fout moi la paix, sale con ! Dit Harry énervé. Il partit en courant se réfugier chez sa grande sœur. Arrivé à destination, Harry entra sans frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte et ... il vit Rebekah et Matt en pleine action. Le brun gêné referma la porte et s'enfuit en courant traumatisé. Sa sœur et Matt ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de sa présence trop occupée.

Harry courant toujours fut réceptionné par un Tom amusé. Harry encore choqué lui hurla dessus pendant un quart d'heure (ndla : c'est qu'il a de la voix ryry). Lorsque Tom put enfin sortir un mot il dit.

-C'est bon t'as fini de me crier dessus ?

-Oh ta gueule ! Répliqua celui-ci (ndla : un ryry énervé ce n'est pas très poli ^^)

Tom fut amusé par la réaction d'Harry, ce qui fit que ce dernier s'énerva encore plus, il révéla à Tom qu'il n'avait pas besoin que celui-ci l'emmerde à cause de son manque de confiance, sa découverte de Matt et Rebekah, la trahison de Ron, Hermione et celle du vieux citronné qui l'avait bien plus atteint que ce qu'il disait. Un nouveau quart d'heure plus tard Harry eu enfin fini de crier, Tom pour le faire taire avait attiré Harry dans ses bras et avait scellé leurs lèvres dans un baisé doux et passionné, le petit brun passa ses bras autour du coup du plus âgé et approfondit le baisé.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône tout le reste du manoir étaient dans la salle réveillée par les cris d'Harry. Rebekah et Matt étaient rouge écrevisse (précision de Kol : pas comme Harry qui lui quand il rougissait faisait concurrence avec une tomate trop mûre ^^). Après cinq minutes de silence Bellatrix leur conseilla à tous d'aller se coucher, car le lendemain ils seraient en route pour Poudlard.

Quand le baisé fut rompu, Tom emporta Harry dans sa chambre, celui-ci se laissa faire. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit et Harry se blottit dans les bras de Tom et après un dernier baisé il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, Tom l'y rejoignit quelques instants après.

Le lendemain matin, ils finirent leurs valises, vérifièrent qu'ils n'aient rien oublié. Pour plus de sécurité, ils partirent séparément.

Katherine, Elena et Harry, les deux filles prétendant être ses cousines.

La fratrie Mikaelsson ensemble.

Les Salvatore et Neville.

Caroline, Bonnie, Ginny, Luna et Matt.

Draco, Theo, Blaise et Pansy.

Les cinq groupes se rejoignirent dans un compartiment dans le wagon réservé au Serpentard (il y en avait un pour chaque maison). Ginny réussi à convaincre Elijah de l'accompagner rassurer son frère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le wagon des Gryffondor, ils se dirigèrent vers Ron qui était avec Hermione, Seamus et Dean.

-Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Demanda Hermione hypocrite.

-Je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous présente Elijah, un de mes amis.

-Enchanté, dit ce dernier, en faisant un baisemain à Hermione et serrant la main des garçons. Ginevra, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers celle-ci, nous devons rejoindre les autres.

Ils repartirent vers leur compartiment. Ils discutèrent tout le restant du voyage ou jouèrent aux échecs version sorcier. Une fois arrivée à la gare de Pré au Lard, ils prirent les diligences qui les amenèrent à Poudlard. Ceux dans leur groupe qui n'était jamais allé à Poudlard observèrent le château et ses alentours. Quand les diligences furent devant les grandes portes d'entrée du château ils descendirent et passèrent la grande porte avant de se diriger vers la grande salle. Pour les nouveaux arrivant ce fut Severus qui les emmena dans une petite salle en attendant qu'ils soient répartis. Il leur expliqua le règlement de l'école et tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir.

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Theo s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Cinq minutes plus tard le professeur Minerva McGonagall entra dans la grande salle accompagnée des premières années, la répartition se passa très bien. Puis le professeur Dumbledore annonça l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves.

-Maintenant que les premières années sont réparties, nous allons accueillir douze nouveaux élèves qui entreront directement en septième année.

A ce moment les nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle précédée du professeur Severus Snape. Le professeur McGonagall leurs expliqua ce qu'ils devraient faire lorsqu'elle les appellera.

-Bonnie Bennett

-SERDAIGLE, Bonnie rejoignit la table des aigles qui l'applaudirent.

-Caroline Donovan

-Serdaigle, Caroline rejoignit Bonnie.

-Matt Donovan

-Serdaigle, Matt rejoignit Caroline et Bonnie.

-Elijah Forbes

-Serpentard, il rejoignit Draco à la table des serpents.

-Klaus Forbes

-Serpentard, il rejoignit son frère.

-Kol Forbes

-Serpentard, il rejoignit ses frères.

-Rebekah Forbes

-Serpentard, elle rejoignit ses frères.

-Elena Gilbert

-Gryffondor, elle rejoignit Ginny.

-Katherine Gilbert

-Serpentard, elle rejoignit Draco.

-Tyler Lockwood

-Gryffondor, il rejoignit Elena.

Damon de Sangue

-Serpentard, il rejoignit Katherine.

-Stefan de Sangue

-Gryffondor, il rejoignit Elena sa petite amie.

Une fois toute ces personnes passé sous le choixpeau et réparti dans une des quatre maisons, les Gryffondor étaient choqué et posaient des questions qui restèrent sans réponse, car Harry, Neville et Ginny avaient applaudit les new serpy et Draco, Pansy, Theo et Blaise avaient applaudit les new gryffi.

Le professeur McGonagall reprit.

-Un élève a demandé à repassé sous le choixpeau, cette demande a était accepté pour certaine raison. Mais sachez qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Cet élève est Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'Harry ce leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs tous les élèves sauf ceux qui étaient au courant regardaient Harry sans comprendre pourquoi leur sauveur voulait quitter sa maison. Le professeur McGonagall mit le choixpeau sur la tête d'Harry.

-Harry Potter, te revoilà. Tu en as mis du temps. Je t'avais bien dit que Gryffondor n'était pas pour toi. Cette fois-ci je ne te laisse pas le choix. SERPENTARD !

Alors, que toute la bande d'Harry applaudissaient les Serdaigle se posèrent tout un tas de question sur le pourquoi du comment Harry Potter avait quitté sa maison. Les Poufsouffle regardaient Harry avec incompréhension. Les Gryffondor demandaient à Harry pourquoi il avait voulu changer de maison, d'autres pleuraient et encore d'autre traitèrent Harry de traitre. Et enfin les Serpentard applaudissaient leur nouveau camarade.

Draco et les autres emmenèrent les nouveaux venus à la salle commune des Serpentard. Quand ils y entrèrent Harry l'a trouva plus chaleureuse qu'en 2e année. Ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des 6e années et allèrent directement dormir.


End file.
